Raising a cub
by thepingucat1
Summary: Jungkook could swear he was just searching for a new job, but he had no idea what was about to come his way.He honestly had not signed up for all this, and yet here he was stuck in a clan full of unknown people.Fate sure had its mysterious ways, otherwise he probably wouldn't be here right now surrounded by all of these nstantly trying find a way to change back to normal
1. Never trust a stranger

Chapter 1: Never trust a stranger

His parents never had enough money to raise him; as they themselves said "they had much better things to attend to other than him" (like their much needed heroin and cigarette addictions). But thankfully for them Jungkook wasn't like the other children, he didn't mind their lack of attention. Whatever helped keep his parents and their beatings as far away from him as possible would be thankfully welcomed by him. The only thing that really bothered him was that he would have to work for his daily necessities, like bread, milk and clothes.

For days he would be forced to work in dreadful conditions – in the freezing snow, in the rainstorms, and in the blazing heat of the summer-. All these long working hours, inefficient sleep, and lack of nutritious food had left him tired and vulnerable. He had gotten sick so many times in the last few years that he had actually lost count of how many times he had to visit the hospital because of cold infections. His latest job, serving drinks in the nearby pub, had been his best job so far. It paid him about 10 dollars an hour but the working hours where really late and they usually left him felling lifeless by the next morning. Thus when he saw the advert on the newspaper he had been really excited. It didn't only offer a good salary and good working hours; it also had a lack of qualification requests.

If he was to be honest, when he first read the newspaper advert he had been suspicious of it. It wasn't normal for somebody to appoint a job like this to someone who hadn't managed a company before but he, like the naïve person he was, had decided that he would go for it. He had already had so many odd jobs in the past that it wouldn't hurt to have another one again. He hesitantly picked up his phone and dialed the number. The number rung a few times before a male, soothing, young voice answered the phone. A man named Wonho told him "to meet him at the avenue near the Astro hotel at 10 o clock in the evening. They would have a nice meal and then they would discuss the job details."

The day of the interview he had taken four hour off his work to doll up his self a bit. He didn't want to look like an unkempt man in front of a business man after all. He had almost arrived near the avenue when all of suddenly somebody pulled him back in the alleyway. His hearts started beating fast; he didn't know who it was or what they wanted from him. Some stray tears started to slowly fill his eyes. He didn't want to die like this, in the hands of a stranger and missing most of his organs. He had always wanted to die besides his future family, his caring wife and children…

All of a sudden a voice cut through his range of thoughts, and strangely enough it sort of sounded the same as that soothing voice from the phone call before. Just by listening to it, it made him feel strangely relaxed and boneless. His senses where numbed and none of his limbs seemed to follow his commands anymore. Suddenly a sharp pain overcame his left side, as if something had just pierced the side of his neck. He couldn't understand what was going on clearly anymore as his mind kept becoming hazier and hazier, but he could feel his life being slowly drained out of his body. The last thing he could remember before losing his consciousness completely was that sexy voice telling him "that they would meet again soon enough".

He woke up drenched in sweat and body ringing from unbearable pain. He wasn't sure if he was alive or not anymore. He just wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep again but his mind was burning from the inside, keeping him in constant awareness and pain. His throat felt perched and his tongue kept moving around his mouth, looking for any sources of water. He mistakenly bit down on his cheek, making it bleed. A strong taste of iron spread though his laringe and made him gag. Not only was his head hurting, now he was hurting his gums and mouth as well. He let out a miserable sign, followed by a short burst of dry tears. He was feeling miserable but he couldn't stay there anymore. He had to move to safety as fast as possible.

He tried to sit up but his hands weren't able to bare his weight. They gave up under him and he just flopped down gracelessly. He felt panic taking over him and his throat was becoming increasingly constricted. His breaths were becoming shorter and shorter and everything was doing circles around him. For all he knew, he may even be missing his liver by now or worse… someone might have shoved a drug bag in his stomach.

Then there was a voice, "Young man are you… Are you okay? Who did this …, you poor little …..", a very strange voice. He couldn't make out what they were saying clearly. It kind of sounded as if he was underwater and yet, it was so loud and unbearable! He tried to crawl away from it but a hand came down abruptly, stopping him from doing anything and shaking his limb body as if he was a ragdoll. Under normal circumstances he would have kicked their hand away and beat them to a pulp but his body was so weak that he could barely turn up his head. Vulnerable as he was right now, he had no choice but to let them pick him up and guide him to whenever this guy wanted to take him. He just hoped it wasn't a brothel or even worse, a basement so sheltered he would never be able to see the sun again.

The last thing he could remember was the car engine lulling him to sleep and leading him off to Morpheus hands once again…


	2. Where am I?

_**Where am I?**_

That night he had the worst nightmare he ever had in his life. He was standing in the middle of a wrecked hospital. People were standing above him and cutting up into him. He kept trying to wiggle away from them but they simply smiled at him and brought down the anesthetic mask. His body seemed to freeze up and adrenalin rushed into his blood stream. He pushed them all back and tried to run as fast as he could for the door that would lead him to his freedom. At the last moment, before the door was completely closed off, he managed to slide into the hallway. He dashed for his life, jostling all the exit doors in his way only to find out that everything was locked.

Jungkook had nowhere to go to; he was trapped like a mouse in their lair. He just slid down the nearest open door letting out a chilling scream of dejection, "AAAAAHHHHH". He knew that they were slowly approaching him, emerging from the dark corners of the hallway but he could do nothing about it. He could hear their clacking boots on the concrete and the drops of blood falling from their surgical knifes as they were looking for him. They were searching for him frantically now, smashing doors and windows in their way from frustration.

As they came nearer to him, the sounds became sharper and sharper. Echoing even louder from the walls of the empty, narrow space he had hidden himself into. Wonho let out an ear splitting; maniac laugh that caused shivers to run down Jungkook's spine. All Jungkook could do now was clench his body to become as small as he possibly could and keep praying to God that they would walk pass him...but …as fate had it, they didn't. A hand pulled his hair harshly and forced his face to be lifted up. His captor's eyes were shining dangerously under the moonlight coming from the window, making them seem as if they were nearing the bridge of insanity.

"For God's sake Shownu just finish the poor boy off, can't you see he is wallowing from pain?" Kihyun told the other guy, voice filled with boredom. The boy, now identified as Shownu, opened up his mouth. A scary set of sharp, white, glimmering teeth descended upon the side of his neck. He let out a loud yelp of pain, letting out his last plea for "Help". It all turned out to be in vain though; as he was already dead…

* * *

Jungkook woke up drenched in sweat. His heart was beating fast from anxiety. His eyes kept wondering around trying to find his captors in his surroundings, but there was nothing. He was met only with the silence of the night, the owls loudly hooting in the distance and the tree branches swishing from the strong wind. Even if they might have looked creepy to someone else, to him nature and its sound always gave him a homey vibe and made him feel calm again.

He felt back on the bed mattress and took a few deep breaths to clear his mind from that horrid nightmare he just had. He sat up again, taking in his surroundings. Whoever had helped him out was obviously quite rich. The curtains were draped in gold and all of the furniture where made from chestnut wood. Little handmade, sculpted details where furnishing the bed frame and the cupboards. Every little detail was painted over with a delicate touch of warm orange, yellowish hue. It matched perfectly with the red color of the walls and the bed sheets. He looked down himself, delicately touching his pajamas. He let out a moan of pleasure; they were incredibly soft to the touch. He was nearly 100% sure they were probably made from golden silk threats. They were one of the most comfortable things he had worn in his life so far. It sort of made him scared of dirtying them but one thing was made clear. Whoever had picked him up didn't care of throwing away expenses for someone's wellbeing. He gave out his riches widely to whoever seemed to be in need, otherwise he wouldn't have saved Jeongguk.

He got up from the soft bed, his body wholeheartedly protesting of his actions in the process. He walked around a bit, overwhelmed by everything and staring around him in awe. His eyes kept following the lavish paintings; they were all filled with such beautifully painted nature habitats. Finally his eyes passed an eerie beautiful form in the mirror and he immediately turned around to see it was him, just him… The pajamas were so well picked that they showed off every curve and muscle of his body making him look enticing. If he was anyone else right no he would have just bounced on Jungkook, but unfortunately he was the owner of this beauty (Narcissistic much Kookie dear? lol).

A door knock disturb him and he turned around to see a man clearing his throat and smiling fondly at him. He was handsome beyond words, His red brown hair was in a bowl cut and his golden brown eyes were so warm, they reminded him of home.

"Hey, are you okay there? Do you need any help with anything or are you feeling unwell, because the others were hoping to be able to discuss with you everything once the dinner is finished."The man told him in a low, soothing voice. "I am Taehyung, everyone calls me Tae though. What is your name?..." Tae kept happily bubbling on, not letting him answer and of his questions.

"It is nice to have another person in this house you know. It was starting to get pretty lonely. By the way are you hungry, there is food ready to be served downstairs, would you like to go eat first by any chance?" Before he could answer Tae's questions, a loud grumble emerged from his stomach, and he blushed from embarrassment while he fingers were fondling with the hem of his t shirt nervously.

Tae let out a laugh, "You are so adorable…Come on let us go. I shall l lead you to the dining room." Tae said while fondly touching Jeonggkuk's cheeks.

He held Jungkook's hand tightly and guided him out of the room and into the hallway. Who would he be speaking to and why was this guy assuming he was going to stay there? Hopefully he would be able to get some answers during the diner. He could also run away but the offer of food was too much for him to give away. He just hoped that they would keep their word and answer his questions afterwards…


	3. Running away

**Running away**

Taehyung led him through the corner of the hallway, on to the dining hall. As soon as he entered the room his stomach rumbled and his mouth started to salivate. There was so much amount of food on the table it left him gaping with awe. Most importantly everything looked delicious; turkey with glaze and oven roasted potatoes, carbonara, oysters on the grill with salsa and many other foods whose name he could not even come to pronounce or remember. Yet strangely no one seemed to be eating it.

Was there something wrong with the food? Was it poisoned? He approached the awaiting chair with caution, taking a tenacious bite of the food that had just been laid upon his plate. It didn't taste bad or anything, in the contrary, it was one of the most exquisite tastes he has had before in his life. Everything was juicy and hot and made him want to moan from pleasure. Could it be possible that all of this food was made just for him? No, it was impossible, right? Why would someone go to all these measures to feed only one person? He decided to ask Taehyung; he seemed a friendly enough guy to talk to after all.

"What is up with all of this food, won't you eat anything?" he asked Taehyung. He waited a few minutes in order to not disturb him if he was doing anything significant, but there was still no answer.

Curious he turned around, only to come face to face with an unfamiliar face. The stranger simply smiled at him and smothered his hair lovingly.

"Just eat the food alright? We have all already eaten. You should enjoy the food while it is still possible my little dearest cookie pie." the stranger told him.

Jungkook could sense a hint of sadness in the other person's words. He felt the urge to help him out somehow, yet he had never been good at soothing others. Therefore he just did what he was best at; he turned his head around and bowed his head awkwardly, giving the other only a little nod of understanding.

Another guy approached the chair beside him and sat down. He looked older than the others, but no older than 25 yet the look in his eyes told another story. They looked as if they had been to hell and back making him look way older than he seemed actually to be.

"I hope you enjoyed your sleep; we tried to keep you as comfortable as we could. My name is Rapmon. The guy behind you is Jimin. You already know Tae, I guess." Rapmon pointed to Taehyung, who was playing cards with another young looking boy on the nearest couch.

"See that guy playing cards with Tae? His name is Jin. The one in the corner who seems as if he will be murdering the whole world is Suga. Ignore his fierce looks; he is as harmless as a barking dog." A small smirk left Rapmon's lips, and he tried to stifle his laugh. With every single noise, Suga seemed to be getting even more irritated by him.

"Why do you have to all be so annoying, eh? Listen here kid; if you dare step a foot in my room, you are dead. Did you hear me?" Suga said sternly and then turned his head around with an exasperated look, apparently troubled by all of Rapmon's previous words.

Jungkook couldn't bring himself to care for Suga's bickering though. He was too preoccupied observing Jin's beauty. He had never seen such a handsome creature before. All of his characteristics were in proportion to each other. They were completely symmetrical. Coupled with his full pink lips, and his soft-looking brown hair; they made him look like an angel. Jungkook dared say that he was the most worldwide handsome man on earth.

Rapmon coughed a bit to get back his attention. "There is also J-hope, but today he couldn't be here. He will come up to meet you later, ok? It is more important to introduce you to the rules of how this house works for now. Here is the paper, ask me for any further questions." Rapmon then handed him a yellow looking paper.

Jungkook raised his eyebrow at him but did as he was told to do. Some of them seemed quite ridiculous at first glance, but he would just read them over for now.

* * *

 **House Rules:**

Rule 1: Always clean your room and your own mess, otherwise beware of Jin's wrath.

Rule 2: If you do happen to piss off Jin or Jimin, hide away, call J hope and hope they don't find you.

Rule 3: Never enter Suga's room without knocking the door or else…

(Jimin's side note: Alternatively just barge in as you like!)

Rule 4: Feeding days shall always be Tuesday and Thursday, come or stay hungry. I don't really give a damn anyway.

Rule 5: In case of arguments try to solve them with conversations or contact Rapmon for extra aid.

Rule 6: Respect each other's space.

Rule 7: If you are up to any funny business keep it quiet, there are other people living in this house as well… (Yes, I mean you Rapmon.)

Rule 6: No humans are allowed past the entry door.

Rule 7: Tenants that are under the age of 80 are not allowed out of this house unattended.

* * *

Jungkook frowned in confusion and looked up at Rapmon's face questioningly. "What exactly is feeding days and why are there no humans allowed? Did you guys bring me here to become your meal or something?"

"I'll talk with Jin and answer your question later, ok?" he (Rapmon) responded softly. He got up and took a sit close to Jin. They were obviously having some sort of loud conversation now, but he couldn't understand them. They were talking in a weird language he had never heard before.

Where they demons, werewolves, fairies, damned souls, ghost or ghouls? Was that why Rapmon had to consult someone before speaking to him? What were they trying o hide from him? If they were indeed something supernatural, what exactly could they be from all these things? They apparently weren't see-through, so they weren't ghosts. They didn't seem to have any fangs, so they weren't vampires either, maybe demons then. If they were demons though, that meant that Jungkook had to run away as fast as he could and get a cross to defend himself from them (if he could find one).

On second thought, they were six of them, and he was one. He had no way of outrunning them. His only chance was to play it smart, pretend to be courageous, try to cooperate with them and hope they don't notice his fear of them. He hid his face in his hands, took a deep breath to calm himself and turned on his stoic, emotionless face in hopes to scare them away or fool them. In truth, his heart was beating like crazy from nervousness, and he wasn't sure if he did make it, but he hoped that luck was on his side.

* * *

 **Meanwhile: Rapmon's and Jin's conversation.**

 **Rapmon:** Δεν είμαι σίγουρος αν πρέπει να του το πούμε. Δεν φαίνετε έτοιμος. Δεν νομίζω να το αποδεχτεί έτσι εύκολα. Εσύ τι νομίζεις; (I am not sure if we should tell him the truth. He doesn't seem ready yet. What do you think Jin?)

 **Jin:** Πρέπει να ηρεμήσεις Rapmon, απλά εμπιστεύσου με και όλα θα είναι εντάξει. Δεν θα του πούμε τίποτα, θα προσπαθήσουμε να του εξηγήσουμε αλλιώς. (You have to calm down Rapmon, just trust me and everything will be okay. We are not going to tell him anything; I shall find another way to explain it to him somehow.)

Rapmon: Είσαι σίγουρος; (Are you sure?)

 **Jin:** Ναι, απλά άστο πάνω μου. (Yes, just leave everything to me.)

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

Jin had obviously noticed how deep in thought Jungkook seemed to be so he set his plan into action, otherwise, there wouldn't be a better chance to do it other than this one. He signaled to Jimin and Tae to stand behind the boy so that he wouldn't be able to run away and he approached him from the front quietly.

Jungkook seemed to take notice of him as soon as he kneeled in front of him. "What are you …?" Jungkook tried to ask, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. A sweet smell filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. He tried looking around to find its source, but he couldn't find anything. He noticed something red from the corner of his eyes and then he saw it… it was blood.

His mind was feeling disgusted at the sight of him drooling over blood, and tried to move away from the approaching bleeding wrist of Jin, but his body wasn't listening to him. It just leaned forward and immersed his fangs into the other's wound, moaning at the sweet, tangy taste of the warm, pumping blood.

Hold on a second, what fangs? Was he a vampire then? He was so confused right now. Was that what that guy in the alleyway had done to him? Had he immersed his fangs in his neck and turned him into this… this monster?

Understanding dawned on him suddenly, and all of the rules made more sense than before. Did that mean he was stuck in this house for a centenarian before he was allowed to leave this place?

He felt sad, so sad! He would never see his parents or the outside world again. Yes, they were crappy parents, but they were still his parents. He would endure their beatings any day, other than having to drink other peoples' blood to survive. Hell, he was so desperate to turn back to a human that he would even sell himself to the black market if needed.

Unknowingly to him, tears started to fall from his eyes. Only to be brought to his notice when Jin began to run his free hand soothingly against his hair and back. Jimin kept cooing and whispering sweet nothings to him in an attempt to make him feel better. Tae held his hands firmly and squeezed them from time to time, not knowing what else to do to comfort him.

Jungkook tried to pull away from Jin, but Jin held him firmly in place. "It is alright; we are here for you. We will help you out, alright little one? You just drink more; we shall take care of everything." Jimin whispered lowly into his ear.

Jungkook just kept drinking. He lost all sense of time or place. He kept drinking and crying until he fell exhausted and he couldn't lift his head up anymore. He released Jin's wrist with a loud pop. Sudden drowsiness overcame him. Before he could stop himself he was fast asleep, blood still running down his chin and making a mess of the expensive clothes he was wearing.

Maybe all this was just a dream, and he would wake up back in his bed, having to go to work at 7 o'clock in the next morning.


	4. The three weeks of hell

The three weeks of hell

After Jungkook's "humane and well thought" initiation to their clan (thanks a lot Jin, you were so helpful after all) and his new kind yesterday, they had to go through the three weeks of grief. They were horrible, but they sure paid off in the end.

On the first day after most of the initial shock had worn off, they had to deal with his "fly towards freedom runs," The name was courtesy of Suga. Jungkook would be sitting on the other side of his room door, listening carefully for any possible sounds of upcoming steps. As soon as the door had been unlocked and opened for his feeding hours, he would make a sudden turn and run down the hallway.

Then they would have to throw away everything they held in their arms hastily, and run to get him. They didn't always manage it though, due to Jungkook's fast pace. That kid sure knew how to run fast; even Jimin, who +was known to be one of their fastest sprinters, had trouble catching him.

On the next days, they used the system of "always bring two people with you." It was Namjoon's idea. It meant that when one of them opened the door, the others would stand outside and wait to catch him before he had the chance to even start running. It did work for two days, but Jungkook had found another way of outrunning them. He would kneel and pass through the opening in the middle of their legs like a lizard, running away from them again and forcing them to run after him.

They weren't the fittest of people and having to do this every day made them all exhausted. J-hope had suggested they let him starve to death, but Jin's heart wouldn't be able to bear the weight of killing a defenceless newborn vampire. Thus they resorted to luck, to find out who would be Jungkook's new feeder.

For their bad luck, it turned out to be Suga. Suga had always been a slothful and short-tempered person, so they all thought that this would prove to be a great test of patience for him. On the contrary, it turned out to be a relatively easy task for him. Suga had been the most successful of all of them, and it made them all seethe with jealousy.

As they later found out, his methods hadn't been the most orthodox or ethically correct, but they certainly worked perfectly. He would open the door and step away from it, letting it completely unguarded. Jungkook would sprint away from him down the hallway, and Suga would sit back down on the chair just watching him.

Meanwhile, previously, before he went to feed Jungkook he would have already locked all of the doors and exits, making it impossible to even find a way out of the house. Jungkook was left running like an idiot, up and down the hallways. Suga would let him run around until all of his body had run out of steam, and would just approach him slowly when he finally dropped to the floor from exhaustion.

He would then kneel down to his level and say gently, "I think you have had enough of a workout for today, let us go back to your room, okay?" Jungkook utterly defeated and worn out would let him pick him up and take him to his room.

That is how they finally managed to control Jungkook's "running away" impulses, all thanks to the help of Suga.

On the second week, they had this "I shall scream my lungs out" phase constantly.

Over the next week every time he would notice Jin coming to proximity he would scream his lungs out with a hair shuddering high pitch. Initially, they got a bit worried about any neighbours complaining; but thank God for the soundproofing materials on the wall. Otherwise, people would think they were torturing him every day.

The first day they all run to see if he was okay, but after assessing the situation, they realized he was just fine. They also fell for it the second and third time it happened, but they soon understood that it was a way for Jungkook to gain their attention, so they stopped coming in the end. Jungkook would continue to scream throughout the day, but Jin and the rest not being intimidated by his acting anymore finished all of the business they came to do and left soon later from his room.

After doing it for a couple more days, Jungkook realized that his actions did nothing to get him out of this place; therefore he soon stopped it altogether.

On the third week Namjoon being the sweet guy he is, decided to allow Jungkook some freedom. After all, it wasn't good having him stay in one room continuously, all day. Thus he gave him the allowance to wonder the house on his own and to do as he wishes.

Ever since he had gotten that allowance, he seemed to stick as closely as he could to Jin's side. Jin, like the mother hen he is, didn't find it weird. Jin on his behalf encouraged it and tried to make conversations with him. On the second day though, he met his ultimate hell.

Jungkook would follow him silently behind. After he saw him move something or clean something, he would go back to that place and move it back to its past location, smearing butter all over the objects. It made Jin mad, he loved to have a clean house, and this wasn't his idea of clean. When he passed that spot again and noticed that for the umpteenth time there was grime on it, he would get pissed.

"That is it; get back to your room! Do you think this is a game? You already know that I have cleaned this place, why are you doing this, why? Do you want me to beat you up, eh? Get out of my sight now!" Jin would scream at him, his eyes wide and fierce from anger.

Jungkook just smirked a bit and kept doing it for the whole day, knowing that Jin's threats were empty and that his heart wouldn't bear to beat up the "poor, young, helpless" Jungkook.

He kept it up for a couple more days until news of his bad behaviour reached Suga's ears. It wasn't that he feared him, but that guy could be ruthless when he wanted. Plus he made him nervous when he was around, so he loathed meeting him at times.

"Kookie dear, where are you? I have come to talk to you for a bit. Why don't you come out honey?" Suga's voice was firm and loud enough to be heard clearly through the house walls. Suga never used such words of endearment before, and it made Jungkook shake from nervousness.

"Come on outside. I promise not to bite you, okay? I truly just want to talk to you." Suga's sickly sweet voice made its self-known once again.

Jungkook tried hiding away and stayed as silent as he possibly could so that Suga wouldn't find him. As time passed Suga's steps could be heard more clearly, this could mean only one thing. Suga knew exactly where he was hiding and he was coming to get him. Jungkook's feet wanted to run away, but he knew that if he did run away, there would be worse consequences in the end. Thus he stepped out of his hiding spot, like a good boy and waited for Suga to come to him.

Once Suga saw him he said nothing, he just approached him and took his hands gently on his own, guiding him to his room. Regardless to say, but Jungkook got the spanking of a lifetime. He cried for hours after that. When the others came to see if he was okay, he would hide even further in Suga's embrace. He just kept crying, until Suga's sweet nothing and his soothing, gentle touches had ceased his sobbing.

After he finally completely calmed down, Suga put cream on the place he hit him, so that he would heal better and took him to the kitchen to eat some freshly made cake. He did felt embarrassed with his actions, and he was aware of how much of a brat he was turning to lately.

He wasn't that mad about the spanking; he knew that what he had done was wrong and that he solely deserved it. It wasn't even that many spanks, it was just seven spanks, but he continued crying for he liked the gentle attention that Suga gave him.

Jungkook just concluded that he would just be careful in the future, not to cause anything like this again. If he did though, he would blame it on Namjoon. They all knew that he was the clumsiest of them all, so it would make him the best culprit.

The three weeks ended with Jungkook learning to be more secretive when he was planning to do something naughty, and the hyungs left wondering why Namjoon was so much clumsier lately.


	5. Where did Jungkook go?

Where did Jungkook go?

Jungkook was happy. These months had been the happiest months of his whole live. He had finally realized how much he loved being part of this abnormal vampire family, and he planned to keep them all close to his heart for as long as he would be able to.

He loved to be doted on by everyone, and he was in pure bliss from all the attention he was getting. It felt like pure heaven, and he took advantage of all of it as much as he could.

Namjoon always gave him books, and cuddles. Jungkook would always see him in his usual spot; sitting on his rocking chair reading. Jungkook would slowly approach him; and kneel beside him on the soft carpet. He would then proceed to place his head on Namjoon's knee softly, and look up at Namjoon's sharp facial features. Namjoon seemed so peaceful while he was reading; and it set Jungkook's mind at ease when he was watching him.

Namjoon would cradle his fingers slowly in between Jungkook's locks, and smile down at him warmly. He would then sit down beside him, and start reading out loudly to him the book he was reading at that moment.

Namjoon's loud voice would make Jungkook borrow deep into his embrace and fall asleep slowly, lulled by the warm fireplace and Namjoon's affectionate cuddles.

Not everyone was as gentle as Namjoon was with him though…

Jimin was a fireball of passion and Jungkook love how wild and controlling Jimin could be with him. Being controlled by others made his blood boil with want and he loved it.

Jimin and he weren't as close in the beginning. It took some time for them to get intimate; consisting of lots of fearful, chaste kisses and gentle hand holding. Yet here they were now; Jungkook being tied on the headboard, left to Jimin's complete mercy.

Jimin licked a small path down to his navel, and gave his tummy little, gentle nips with his sharp teeth.

"Do you want it Jungkook?" Jimin would whisper into his ear, hot breath ghosting all over his ear and neck.

"Mh, mmhm" Jungkook would just pull at the knot on his hand and whine at him.

"Ch, ch, you are being a naughty boy kookie. You are so impatient. No need to worry though, I will give just what you want right now."

He would then rip his clothes off, and throw him on the bed forcefully, taking him forcefully from behind. His thrusts were hard and powerful, hitting his g-spot every time and making him a jumbled mess. Jungkook could only moan and drool aimless nothings, too immersed in the pleasure to notice anything else. Eventually reaching his end; with Jimin's hot seed overflowing his insides.

Afterwards they would lie together on the bed, cuddling close to each other and simply enjoying each others' presence. Jimin would clean him up; softly caressing Jungkook all over with the wash cloth, and cuddling close to him to finally fall asleep together.

V would always play video games with him at night. They would play League of Legends, and Lol, and many more games. A bag of chips scattered all over the floor in between them and Jin's screeching voice "to clean up their mess right now" echoing in the background.

Tae would love to play chase with him in the garden outside, pretending to run on a complete other way to let Jungkook win. Naïve Jungkook though, had not figured out his trick yet, so he felt extremely thrilled every time he would win.

Tae felt like a big brother to Kookie, and he did it for the pure pleasure of seeing Jungkook with a wide smile on his face every day. It made him feel accomplished, and warm beyond words.

J-hope was actually Kookie's main feeder. According to Kookie, his blood had the best taste. It was a mixture between vanilla, warm caramel and chocolate. It was strangely enticing to him, and it made him addicted with just one sip.

He was the one whom Jungkook turned to every time he was hungry, and J-hope would always give him as much as he wanted.

His life seemed to be pretty good so far, until that terrible day on the 18nth of December.

18nth of December;

That day Jin and Suga had decided to break the law of the pact and take Jungkook out to go for shopping.

They were meant to go just for a short walk, to the closest supermarket, and then back home. Not everything went as planned for them though.

The day outside was pretty cold, so they all got dressed in their fake fur coats, put on their Gucci shoes (courtesy of Tae's last year birthday gifts) and started their small walk to the shop. No sound could be heard on the way, other than the constant chattering of their teeth and the sounds of their silent footsteps.

In less than five minutes they were there, only to find out that the store had already closed.

"Damn my lack! Now we have to go to the other store. Are you guys up for walking?" Jin asked them.

Suga carelessly raised his shoulders and Jungkook shook his head, signaling yes.

Thus they hurried their steps to reach the "Lair supermarket" faster, afraid that it may close early today like the other store.

On their way there though, something horrifying happened. They lost Jungkook, they LOST him. A person, not a dog…how they managed to do it they had no idea yet to this day.

Shopping list forgotten, they started running around and screaming out Jungkook's name.

They searched for him frantically; in the alleys, in every open shop and inn all the dark corners. Yet no sign of Jungkook anywhere!

It made them go mad with fear, for they had no idea where their poor cub had gone to. Jin got the phone out of his pocket and dialed Rapmon's tel. number quickly.

"Rapmon I… we…" Jin's eyes stung from the amount of tears. The phone was shaking in his hand, and he felt like he could barely speak.

Suga ripped the phone out of his hand, "We lost the kid Namjoon. Someone stole him from us. We need to find him, and fast."

"Where are you? I will come find you with the car right now." Rapmon answered, worry lacing hiss voice.

"We are at the Amsa station. We will wait for you outside, on the entrance." Suga turned off the phone call, and tried to soother Jin (whom was crying hysterically on the train station floor by now).

That night everyone searched for him again, together. Only to find it was aimless, for they had truly lost Jungkook.

They just hoped that Jungkook was okay and that the guy who had kidnapped wouldn't kill him or use him for organ trading.


	6. Beware of Monsta X

Beware of Monsta x, Raising a cub chapter 6

Wonho was mad, really mad. He had never expected a member of his pack to do something like this…

It was such a horrid thing to do. He had thought he had taught them all well the rules of pack behavior, back when they were still younglings. Yet here he was now; standing above his youngest pack member and scolding him for having broken one of the most sacred rules of the pack ("You shall never prey on live people")

Even worse, not only had he killed a person. He hadn't even bothered to cover up his tracks or the body either.

He surely must have not been that thirsty. He drank blood three to five times every day for God's sake. How much more did he need?

That night Shownu came home reeking of fresh blood, some still seeping out of his mouth. Shownu looked up at him guiltily once he entered the door step. He had known that what he did was wrong, yet he still did it. Damn his bottom less pit of blood thirst.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. Please don't punish me… I promise it won't happen again." Shownu pleaded loudly at him, fat tears rolling from his eyes.

Wonho looked at him coldly and said, "Just come with me Shownu."

Shonow got up and followed him to the bedroom shamefully. He didn't want to, but he had to go. Otherwise there would be worse consequences later for him.

Wonho pushed him to the wall gently, and tied the titanium cuffs around his throat, hands and legs. He then proceeded to whip him sixty times and left the room, Shownu still tied to the wall with the cold tiles beneath him. He would remain there for the next few hours, in hopes of preventing such behaviors again in the future.

The punishment may have seemed harsh to the rest of his pack, but he had no other choice. This was the second time he did this. The first time he let him go with a simple scolding, for he was a mere cub who didn't know how to control his urges.

Now he was inexcusable though. Hopefully he would think of his mistake thoroughly by the time he came back from cleaning-up the mess Shownu had left behind at the killing scene.

When he reached the place Shownu told him to go to there was nothing there; no blood, no body, nothing at all. He had been thoroughly killed, so it wasn't as if the body could get up and walk away on its own.

This could only mean one thing, either Shownu hadn't killed him as he initially thought, or someone else had cleaned up the mess.

The second one though, was more worrying. If someone else had found it then Shownu could be accused of murder.

Damn, this was turning more of a mess by the second.

" You little rascal. What mess did you get me in this time again?"

Wonho held the bin with his hands, smashing it in anger. What was he supposed to do now? Get his pack and run away to clear Shownu of murder?

He leaned against the wall slowly, bringing his hands to his face. He had to find that boy as soon as possible, or they would all be in deep trouble.

He searched everywhere for the body of the kid, but alas. It was as if he had completely disappeared.

Fate had it meant for them to meet as it seemed after all.

That fated day;

One day he was walking back from work, until he found a cold, shivering, skinny vampire crying in the alleyway.

He approached him cautiously and asked him his name, only to find out that the poor vampire's pack had completely disowned him. Poor kid, whose name he just learned was IM, needed to find a new home now and no one would take a previously discarded vampire.

There were too many taboos at stake. The rest of the community might even disown the whole pack if they brought in a stranger.

Yet Wonho's heart couldn't bear to leave him out there, so he took him as part of his pack as well.

That day he had not only found out IM but also the "dead" body of the murdered boy.

He got IM settled home first and then remembered he had forgotten the eggs in the store.

Cursing himself, he turned to Minhyuk.

"Could you go get the eggs? I forgot them at the store. Pretty, please?"

"Fine I will go, but it the last time I am doing this for any of you…" Minhyuk shut the door loudly and stormed out of the room at once.

At the store he saw Jin and Suga walking towards the store he was going to as well. Oh, the surprise… (Extreme irony to be noted in this sentence)

Strangely they had another person with them. When did Namjoon get a new vampire in his pack? He hadn't seen him before…

He edged closer to take a better look, only to see no one else but the "dead" boy. He panicked monetarily; he kept thinking what he should do, but no idea came to his mind. His body worked on autopilot though. He started following them, and when they reached a dark alleyway he edged closer to them and snatched the kid away.

He run back home, with the now unconscious kid in his embrace.

Meanwhile the poor eggs were never meant to be retrieved. Left abandoned in the cold supermarket. RIP eggs…

Wonho's Pov

Mihyuk literally came inside running.

"Where are the eggs?"

"I don't know, but I found this on my way." Minhyuk said, panic lacing his voice.

Wonho's eyes widened with shock.

"No, no, no! Not you too… Why do you guys keep killing people? Do I not feed you enough?" Wonho pulled Minhyuk's ear punishingly.

"No, this is not what you think. This is Jungkook, I found the kid."

"Bring him here then. Now, I said!" Wonho demanded.

Minhyuk placed the now awake kid on the couch.

Jungkook began wailing in fear. "I want go home…" Jungkook said with through some panicking hiccups.

"Please let me go… please. I want Jin, let me go." Jungkook was crying even harder than before now.

"It is alright, it is alright honey. We will get you some hot chocolate, okay? Please stop crying." Wonho softly caressed his hair, and wiped the tears of Kookie's face.

Thankfully after lot of cuddles and a mug of hot chocolate, the kid had stopped crying and he had finally fallen asleep.

Wonho should probably kill him and take revenge, for it was illegal to let him still roam the streets after his illegal vampire turning by Shownu. However he didn't feel like doing it.

He just felt bad for him after seeing him crying that hard. That poor boy had nothing to do with any of this and he shouldn't be here. Yes, Shownu had turned him accidentally into a vampire but he had no right to bring him here. The kid had found his own pack, and he deserved to stay there.

Revenge fully forgotten, he picked up the kid and snuggled him into the bed. Finally he decided that he should just give him a second chance, and not kill him after all.

He picked up the phone, and called Jin, telling him that Jungkook was here and that he should come get him in the morning.

As for the explanation, he would figure one out by the next morning.


	7. Reunited at last

Raising a cub chapter 7

Reuniting again

Jin couldn't sleep at all the night. He was beyond scared for Jungkook's wellbeing. He tried to stand strong for everyone else. Everyone, even Rapmon whom was the emotionless rock of the house, had been crying that night.

Thus Jin had the duty to make them all feel better with a hot cocoa, and lots of comforting cuddles throughout the rest of the night.

Relief filled his body when he got the phone call from Wonho. Knowing that Jungkook was at least safe made him happy and gave him at least some reassure.

After delivering the good new to the rest, they all brought the mattresses together and formed a small cuddle pile falling asleep, exhausted from all of their previous crying.

The next morning

The next morning, they all got dressed up quickly and got in the car to bring Jungkook back home.

The ride to the house seemed endless; they couldn't bear to stay away from him anymore. They needed their cub back. Otherwise they would all go mad from sadness.

As soon as they reached their destination they got out of the car, and knocked the door bell, waiting for someone to open the front door.

No one was coming though, and it made them even more nervous than they already were. What if something had happened to him? What if he was missing a liver, or even worse a heart?

"Do you think he is okay?" Jimin asked them

Jin smiled warmly at him and patted his back soothingly. "He is okay. You will see that he is going to be okay. We will all be okay." Jin reassured him.

Meanwhile in the house; Jungkook was sitting on the living room couch reading a book, while shoveling pancake after pancake in his mouth.

The pancake mix was very delicious. It was so fluffy, yet so tasteful with the maple syrup; it made him want to sing from happiness. The book was actually pretty interesting as well.

How he managed to read the book with all these noise going on in the background though, he still had no idea to this day.

While he was reading his book peacefully, Wonho was having an intense argument with Kihyun, trying to figure out if Kihyun had stolen Wonho's underwear. Shownu was trying to make peace between them, claiming that he would buy them both a brand new pair of underwear tomorrow.

IM was learning how to knit a pullover from "Grandma" Mihyuk, sitting cross-legged on the carpet by the fire place.

Jooheon was in the kitchen cleaning the plates, attempting to block the loud noises from the living room using the loud music echoing from the speakers.

Thus nothing could be heard beyond the loud noises in the house, especially something as quiet as the doorbell.

After the third ring on the doorbell and zero attempts from Wonho to answer the doorbell, Jin decided to try his luck with the door. He gently pushed the door with his left hand, only to find that the door was already open.

He gestured for the rest to follow him inside, and all together they took small cautious steps inside the house.

Instantly the houses' noises hit them like a truck. It was so deafening, that it caused them all an instant headache.

They carefully approached the living room door opening it slowly, only to find the most ridiculous sight in front of them.

Jungkook was holding two knitting needles in his hands, trying and failing tragically to create a single knot. Minhyuk was literally above his head, trying to guide him on how to properly knit. All attempts ending in vain.

Wonho was hanging from Kihyun's back and trying to tear some sort of underwear from Kihyun's hands.

Shonow was watching a football match with IM, crisps scattered all over the floor, and occasionally screaming when their team scored a goal.

Jooheon was standing near the kitchen door, an apron full of flour and a dirty, wooden spoon in hand. Screaming at everyone to shut the fuck up or else "he would beat them with the spoon".

Jin signaled silently for Jungkook to come close to them, eager to escape this house. Jungkook noticed his signals and came closer to them, and together they left the room. However as soon as they neared the front door, Jooheon stopped them in the hallway.

"Here, I made cookies, you should have some." Jooheon told them, while a huge platter of cookies was handed towards their hands.

"Here is the spare key to the house and our telephone numbers. Please do come again to visit us later. We would love to have you here again Jungkook, you were a great company!" Jooheon gave them all a hug and shoed them out of the door, claiming that "he had to take care of his insolent kids now, and that he would love to see them all again next week".

Jin and the rest of his pack (Jimin, J-hope, Jungkook, Suga, Rapmon, Tae) run away from that house as fast they could, reminiscing already the quietness of their own home.

Back at home they suffocated Jungkook with hugs, and spoiled him rotten all day, happy to have him back with them again.

One thing was certain; Jungkook would never set a step outside this house ever again for the rest of his eternal life.

As for the reason they had lost Jungkook that day, they never found out. They may learn it someday in the future, or maybe never. Only fate could tell for sure.

Anyway that didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was their happiness, and building up their new found friendship with Wonho's pack.


End file.
